


Snake Brains are Stupid

by hetalianGemini15



Series: Ovi Oneshots [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Gore, Mildly Dubious Consent, Naga, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetalianGemini15/pseuds/hetalianGemini15
Summary: Dubious Consent: Edd doesn't explicitly say that he is alright with the happening. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Snake Brains are Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious Consent: Edd doesn't explicitly say that he is alright with the happening. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Tom? I heard a crash, are you alright in there?” Knocking on the door, he waited a few moments before being called in. Entering the room he found it pitch black, taking a few steps further into the room before nearly jumping out of his skin at the door being shut and locked. He could hear movement around the room, a dresser and desk being knocked into.

“Tom?” He tried to think of how the other's room was set up, taking small steps forward trying to find the light brunette's bed. He nearly tripped on a pile on the floor, landing on his knees. Well that didn't feel nice. He found his way to the furniture, noticing how devoid it was of covers and bedding. He used the bed to find the bedside table and lamp, turning on the illumination device. He nearly fainted at the next sight. Tom was curled up in a pile of bedding on the floor, shielding his face from the bright light. What was odd about the scene was the ombre scales and tail that took up the other's lower half. The room was silent for barely moments before he felt scales come up under his tee, coils tightening against his body. The air moved past him as he was pulled harshly onto the fabric pile on the floor, being able to feel the difference between the warm skin of Tom's bare torso and the lukewarm chill of the scales.

“T-Tom. W-what” He couldn't get air, the thick coils squeezing at his ribcage. His mouth hung open, doing his best at trying to keep himself from passing out from lack of air. There was a warmth of a hand cupping under his jaw, himself wearily glad that his mouth wasn't closed by force.

“Thorry Edd.” His vision was a little hazy until he could feel the coils loosen a bit, noticing a tapered tongue between sharp teeth. He took more control in his breathing rate, managing to calm his aching lungs. The two of them laid there for only a few minutes, his arms being freed from the coils and wrapping around Tom's waist loosely. He didn't know what was happening with his friend, but he didn't want to question it just yet. Or well, he wished he had sooner. For now he was pressed against the fabric surface on his back, Tom on top of him with a predatory look across his face. The tip of the tail moved back under his shirt, running over the skin of his stomach and chest before going under his pants.

“Tom what the fuck is going on.” His voice came out harsh, trying to squirm out of the grip. It wasn't working out for him, unable to shove off the nearly three hundred kilos of human and tail that had him pinned, his hips and legs trapped under most of the weight. He could tell that he wasn't going to be getting an answer, feeling the split tongue run up against his throat. He felt Tom's right arm press against his shoulders to hold him down, the left tracing down his front and opening his pants, pulling them off his hips in turn. And then came the tip of the tail again, pressing against his mouth and trying to force itself between his lips.

He knew that there was a low chance of him getting out of this situation, especially with his dignity intact. He opened his mouth for not even a second before he felt what had to be roughly six inches of thick, scale covered tail shove down his throat. He had a bad feeling about this, his boxers being pulled down his thighs. The tail tip down the back of his throat had his breathing labored, noises of displeasure emitting from his vocal cords. He was only like that for a bit longer, the tail being pulled from his mouth. He closed his eyes as he attempted to calm his breathing, his chest aching from the strain.

And that was when he felt the pressure start in his lower half, the thick tip of the tail pressing into him roughly. A half scream left his throat, the stretch being extremely painful. He could feel tears begin running down his cheeks, the forked tongue running up the path made. He was glad when the intrusion was removed. Why the hell did he think of something that Tord had showed him a few years back? His jaw was nosed against, probably as some form of apology or comfort. He bit his bottom lip hard as he felt something different being pressed into him. It was a little thicker and had a broader tip, and he could only guess that it was the other's dick. The half snake was being much more gentle with him, letting his body relax a little more.

He felt the thrusts starting slow before increasing in pace. It wasn't long before his bottoms were fully removed and his legs were freed, his legs being able to be spread helping with the stretch and discomfort. It still hurt, the sting from being so forcefully spread in preparation being the main cause, but it got better over the time. It got to a point where he wasn't being held down any longer, really just wanting the other to finish what was happening so he could get down to the bottom of this mess. The rough thrusts were becoming more and more frantic, and he flinched harshly as he was brought flush against the other body, shuddering as he hit his high at the same time as the other did. He could feel the warmth flood his insides, giving a light sigh in relief believing that it was over.

Well that was what he thought. He tried to relax his body and pull away from the obstruction to his insides, finding it nearly impossible and feeling a pair of warm hands hold him in place. He was thoroughly spent, unable to fight against the hold on his person. He heard a pained hiss from above himself, yelping as he felt something large move through the other's member and into his body. It sure as hell didn't feel nice, especially since it was bigger than he was stretched for. The large object that he felt being pressed into him was shoved further inside his body, and if he looked down across his body he would be able to see a bump from the object pressing out at his skin.

It was too soon when he felt the next being pushed into him, three more following fast, each bigger than the last and pulling vocalizations from each of them. The last one could possibly have split him in half, it felt like it was the size of a large yarn ball and every moment it took to get into him and with the other five was pure agony. He could hear the clack of two or more of the objects hitting each other inside of him, it making him shiver. He was focused so much on what his skin was stretched around and what made his lower back ache from weight that he the other moving and going back to thrusting made him cry out. The sharp movements and slap of scales against skin made the objects hit each other and shift inside of himself. He could feel as his insides were flooded again, blearily watching as Tom pulled out and feeling as some of the cum dripped from his stretched opening. The entire ordeal left him dizzy and confused, soft whimpers leaving his throat as he was moved a little. He could feel Tom coil around himself, coming down from whatever had just happened.

“Edd? What-” Groaning softly he didn't dare to place even his fingertip against his stomach. He looked as if he had swallowed a few large bowling balls, and it felt that way too. He could feel the other staring at him, the state he was in.

“Y-you did som-something, put something in m-me.” He could see Tom's reaction from where he lay, whimpering softly as he felt pressure from fingertips hit the sore and stretched flesh of his stomach.

“I'm thorry. It wath probably it'th mating theathon.” Nodding, he felt the fingers tracing along his middle, getting more used to the feeling. The light touches seemed to be helping with the discomfort a little, his hips and stomach still aching despite it.

“So what did you put in me? My belly aches.” Huffing lightly, he let Tom pull him into a sitting position. His stomach both looked and felt so full, covering his bare lap completely.

“Eggth. Take few monthth till they come out.” He nodded, shivering slightly at the chill in the air. So he was stuck with six eggs in his gut for however long. Guess it isn't that bad, at least it's not a parasite.

“So. I guess I should leave? Hide in my room for a few months?” Tom looked startled by the implications, shaking his head and curling around his body carefully, almost caressing it in a way. He couldn't help but stiffen up as he felt the eggs being pressed against by more than just fingertips, squirming a little. It was easy to tell that any pressure against his belly would evict a similar response.

“Pleathe don't. Pleathe don't leave and hide.” Tom nosed against his neck, himself adjusting how he was. The position they were in made the situation a little better for him, the weight of the eggs less on his back.

“Well. What do you want me to do? I don't think I could walk around the house without Matt questioning how this happened.” He gestured to the heavy weight in his gut, knowing full well that it would raise questions.

“I don't know, jutht don't leave. Let me take care of you? Thtay in here in the netht and I can grab whatever you want from your room if you need it. Jutht don't leave me, pleathe.” He could see how his words had affected Tom, humming lightly as he pulled the naga closer to his chest.

“Fine, but dinner and a movie first. You're not getting away that easily.” He smirked at the expression he was given, outright laughing at the other nuzzling against his chest and neck. The laughter caused the eggs to shift and move against each other, but he didn't care. Tom's altered state was hilarious to him, making the usually blue clad man act so differently than he usually did. Snake brains are so stupid.  
~~~~~

So that's what led him to this point, curled up in a nest made up of his and Tom's bedding while using his larger stomach as a surface to rest his sketchpad against. He was shocked when he first felt that the eggs had grown, it becoming much more difficult to stand up on his own and to shift his body. That was where Tom usually came in, the shorter would help him to his feet and wherever he needed to get to whether it be the bathroom or the kitchen at three in the morning. The both of them got used to the schedule that seemed to form once they relaxed from the initial ordeal.

Setting his pad to the side with his pencils, he tried to push himself up onto his knees. The eggs had nearly quadrupled in size, putting his weight off quite a bit. When sitting his entire lap was covered, but when kneeling his torso is pulled forward by the weight leading to his skin rubbing against the blankets. It usually wasn't a problem, Tom was there to help him to his feet and walk around most of the time. Most of the time.

“Why the hell did Tom need to leave again? He's usually so fussy over me.” Huffing under his breath, he pushed both hands against the floor to force himself up onto his feet, grabbing onto the bed frame to stabilize himself. He couldn't wait till these eggs came out. Using the furniture in the room as points of contact, he managed to barely move to the bathroom door. It took a bit to finish what he needed to get done, leaning against the bathroom counter as he adjusted how his boxers fit. Hearing the bedroom door open and bags drop, he stiffened up a little. He couldn't tell who was in the doorway of the room, but there was a sinking feeling that something was about to go down.

“I swear. Those two rooming together is a mess and a half. Just look at this! All the bedding on the floor.” That was Matt's voice, and as much as he was glad that the house wasn't broken into he would've rather it be anyone else. Matt had no clue what was going on or why he hadn't seen of his friend in months, and it was going to stay that way for a bit longer until this happened. He could hear the mumbling ginger in the next room, the nest being taken apart and ‘fixed’. Oh boy Tom is going to be pissed.

And that was when he felt the movements begin, the smallest of the eggs shifting under his skin and moving a little lower and towards the bottom of his stomach. Of course it starts when Tom's not home. Placing more of his weight against the counter, he used one hand to cup against his stomach, feeling the eggs shifting and colliding beneath his skin. He was still stuck there in the same position twenty minutes later, his teeth clenched against his tongue and breathing shallow as he could feel the first of the six eggs begin it's move out. His thighs were pressed together, but that didn't hinder the journey one bit. It looked like he wasn't going to be able to keep it from progressing.

“Matt?! What the hell? What are you doing?” Now there was the man he was waiting for. Taking in a sharp breath, he felt his legs threaten to give out on him as the first reached its exit.

“What's it look like I'm doing?! I'm cleaning up your room. Honestly how did you two manage to create such a mess?”

“It wath like that for a reason! Why can't you mind yourthelf?” He was about ready to just open the door and confront the duo, but he decided to wait a little bit and see if Tom spilled for him.

“Where the hell is Edd anyway? I haven't seen him at all and you in fleeting glances over the past few months. What is going on?” It was at that moment that his legs gave out, himself collapsing against the bathroom cabinet with both hands clutching his stomach. He could hear rushed steps toward him and the door opening above him. He felt himself being lifted before he was set down on the bed which was made not even ten minutes prior.

“Tom you shit, this is all your fault.” He hissed softly as his side was rubbed, crying out as he felt the first forcing through his body. He could feel tears begin pricking at his eyes, the pressure beginning to border on pain.

“I know, I'm thorry.” He could feel his boxers being pulled off his person as he clutched the bedsheets when he could tell that the first egg was pressing through. It stung like hell, and it was obvious why. The eggs were so much larger than before and he had no preparation for this ordeal.

“What the everloving fuck is going on here?!” Oh yeah, Matt's in the room still.

“Get out Matt. I'll explain later.” He could see as Matt left the room, groaning softly as the egg pressed out more. So this was how he ended up huh? How fitting.

“The firtht is almost out, you have thith.” Just as the words left Tom's mouth he could feel the first egg leave his body at the same time as the other five began shifting more on their own accord.

“Tom, the eggs are moving too much.” The first had been placed against his side after it was wiped off. It wasn't another moment before he felt two warm hands press against his stomach, the eggs shifting under and moving down. He cried out in pain as the pressure against his stomach forced another egg to start its descent, unable to keep his eyes open. Like hell he thought it would be easier, he just knew it would be worse than when they were being forced into him, and boy was he right. He could feel Tom's fingers pressing lightly against his rim, trying to help with the stretch he was going through.

The same process occurred for the second and third eggs, a small tear forming from the harsh stretch. The eggs still sitting in his gut were shifting around like crazy, and he could tell it wasn't just his body prepping for the last three to come free. His entire being froze as he felt what happened next, unknowingly holding his breath. The fourth egg had been trying to slip free, Tom having already slit his opening to keep him from actually tearing much more. He felt the shell of the egg compress under the force of his muscles’ involuntary movements, hearing the barely discernible crack from the ovular object. Warm hands pressed against his skin, one against his thigh and the other tracing around his opening.

“One of the eggth broke. I'm going to try to remove the pieceth of the thell, tho try to thtay thtill.” He had to nod, it was the only response that he could make. Feeling as small pieces of shell were removed from him, he could feel a small weight adjust itself in the place of the egg. Acknowledging his muscles clenching of their own accord, he glanced down to take in Tom's expression before looking to the ceiling. It wasn't another moment before he felt a small weight being placed on top of his stomach, glancing down to find a small head and body clinging to his stretched skin, tiny claws digging into his stomach.

“Is this- is this what is in each of the eggs?” He looked to Tom who visibly nodded, himself trying to press the last two eggs into a position he could work with as he watched as the small, infant sized naga clung like a baby koala to him. That was before he felt his stomach jolt and clench, clutching the flesh in pain. He cried out in pain as he could feel something sharp hitting his walls.

“Calm down Edd. The eggth jutht hatched inthide you. Hold thill and I'll try getting them in the right direction. Make thure thhe doethn't fall alright?” He held his breath before nodding, a hand placed against the back of the slimy little girl impractically attached to him to keep her safe while Tom turned the active bodies in his gut. It hurt badly, and he had to keep from outright screaming as he felt the first forcing its way through his body. He was already worn and raggedly the time the next slipped out to their tail, not looking forward to shoving out what just had to be the last of the small creatures. But it wasn't, because the occupants of the fifth egg weren't all out, tails apparently connected at the tip as the first of two forced their sibling through his body. He could still feel the shells from the eggs pressing to his insides, not really minding it as they became softer.

“One more and you're done. Tho thorry you had to go through all of thith.” He reached to Tom for a moment to try placating the other, his muscles finally helping by moving the last of the beings down. It took a while before he felt the tail peek out of him, the little hybrid getting wider the further they were forced out. He couldn't help but hiss in pain as the shoulders stretched him and slipped free, a hand against his skin to help it stretch a little bit more. The head was the worst, obscenely large and painful to get out, but he managed. It was another few minutes of Tom checking him for any internal injuries before taking care of the external one. Yeah, no way he was doing anything but lay down for a long time. He was helped with curling up around the small group, the first three eggs having hatched while Tom was working on his bandaged regions. That was when he understood why the last hurt so much. Makes sense why they came tail first, especially with two torsos and heads.

“Guess we've got to explain this to Matt huh? Before all eight of these little ones run him up the wall.” He was placed into the remade nest after a few short moments, the seven separate bodies curled up between himself and Tom.

“I'll explain later. Thleep.” Snorting as Tom nosed against his chin again, he smiled as he fell into sleep slowly.

Snake brains are so stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> 3556 words
> 
> This took a while and it is my second ovi fic
> 
> I headcannon naga having lisps due to the split tongue. If you need a translation for some of the lines just ask.
> 
> Not much to really say otherwise, just really wanted to do something with ovi and all my rp via discord are dead as doorknobs. Ovi will now be posted separate from What The Hell due to subject differences and specific tags [like dubious consent for this one, as well as gore] and as separate oneshots because… yeah.
> 
> [I finished this on the bus so I posted it a little after I got home.]
> 
> ~Edd


End file.
